


Что-то не так

by Oikawa_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_team/pseuds/Oikawa_team
Summary: Однажды Ойкава решил поделиться с Ивайзуми своим потрясающим открытием...





	Что-то не так

В общем-то, Ивайзуми должен был с самого начала понять по Ойкаве, что что-то не так. Немного не та улыбка, слегка другой наклон головы… Ивайзуми на самом деле и понял — на уровне ощущений и инстинктов, слишком хорошо он успел узнать Ойкаву за время их дружбы, — но тот поздоровался и выдал оскорбление по поводу его прически, заботливо завернутое в комплимент, а Ивайзуми ответил, что, конечно, кудряшке Сью видней. 

— И вовсе не кудряшка, — обиженно и пылко возразил Ойкава, сунувшись Ивайзуми едва ли не в самое лицо.

— Ну да, — ответил он, — у тебя просто волосы волнистые.

Ойкава смотрел на него, прищурившись, несколько полновесных секунд, и Ивайзуми смотрел в ответ, радуясь своему, как ему часто говорили, недовольному выражению лица, потому что на Ойкаве были светлые рукавички, которые связала ему сестра по схеме из какого-то зарубежного журнала, и он держался обеими руками за ремни рюкзака, точно так же, как в средней школе, в младшей школе и дальше — столько, сколько Ивайзуми его помнил, а ему иногда казалось, что он помнил Ойкаву всегда. Насколько это «всегда» было ему доступно. Мысленно Ивайзуми улыбался.

— У тебя лицо как у индейца, — Ойкава недовольно поднял бровь.

— Я не такой темнокожий, — Ивайзуми подтолкнул его в нужном направлении.

— Я имел в виду, что у них вроде бы неподвижные лица, по которым ничего не понять.

Ивайзуми посмотрел на Ойкаву своим лучшим взглядом недовольной каменной стены.

— Не буду спрашивать, что ты искал в интернете, раз нашел индейцев…

Ойкава на ходу разулыбался.

— …Потому что знаю, что это твоя сестра увлеклась ими из-за украшений, и тебе про них все уши прожужжала.

Улыбка Ойкавы увяла.

— Но откуда ты знаешь, Ива-чан?

— Ты сам мне рассказывал, — Ивайзуми подавил вздох.

Их дружба была такова, что Ойкава рассказывал ему все, причем совершенно походя. Ивайзуми был в курсе того, как зовут мужа сестры Ойкавы, и кого его мама приглашала в выходные на чай, и что сестра следит за тем, носит ли Ойкава подаренные рукавицы, и мама тоже за этим следит и ей докладывает, и что такие же рукавицы у племянника Ойкавы, и это бесит обоих. Ивайзуми узнавал обо всем. Когда Ойкава начал встречаться со своей теперь уже бывшей девушкой, у Ивайзуми со временем возникло ощущение, что он тоже встречается с ней. Непрямые отношения, как поцелованный отпечаток губ на краю чашки. Не передать облегчения, которое испытал Ивайзуми, когда Ойкава дал своей девушке отставку. Он выбрал волейбол. Они выбрали волейбол. 

Ивайзуми посмотрел в лицо Ойкаве.

— У тебя синяки под глазами. Опять же какой-нибудь матч смотрел полночи.

Ойкава улыбнулся этой своей фальшивой медовой улыбочкой.

— И шапка твоя где?

— Всегда такой заботливый, Ива-чан, — протянул Ойкава.

Это звучало почти как оскорбление.

— Похолодало, — нахмурившись, буркнул Ивайзуми. — Сейчас по мосту пойдем, продует. И вообще. Будешь мало спать, не будешь беречься — простынешь.

Ойкава, остановившись, снова посмотрел на него с прищуром. Потом тяжело вздохнул, стащил с плеч рюкзак и принялся в нем копаться. Они опаздывали. Ивайзуми не торопил его: тревожился. Тревога эта была подспудная и тихая, похожая на далекое эхо увлекательной, но позабытой мысли, слишком незначительной, чтобы напрячься и вспомнить ее. Ивайзуми надеялся, что они все же успеют. Он тоже мало спал — клубная деятельность не отменяла уроков и подготовительных курсов. Прозрачное и холодное, но вместе с тем мягкое утро убаюкивало. Шуршание Ойкавы отражалось от асфальта и гасло в загустевшем воздухе.

— Идем уже, — Ивайзуми быстро терял терпение.

— Вот.

Ойкава, недовольно скривившись, держал в руках большие меховые наушники.

— И что? — Ивайзуми внимательно их осмотрел. Ну, дурацкие. И из-за этого весь сыр-бор? Ему показалось, что Ойкава над ним издевается. Наверное, взгляд его стал угрожающим.

— Но, Ива-чан, дурацкие же, — Ойкава просительно поднял брови.

Не издевается. Ивайзуми досадливо вздохнул.

— Это же ты. Подлецу все к лицу. Наденешь их, и к вечеру в школе появится новый модный тренд.

— Да ну ладно, — протянул Ойкава с предвкушением в голосе и надел наушники.  
Подлецу действительно все было к лицу.

— А теперь, — Ивайзуми ткнул его в бок, — двигай активней.

И они поспешили и, срезав дорогу, успели, и даже с запасом. Рядом со школой было людно, приходилось идти и здороваться налево и направо. До Ивайзуми донеслось далекое «кьяяяяяя». Ойкава рядом сильнее выпрямил спину, надел нужную улыбку, повернулся, помахал рукой. Уже не тот Ойкава, который говорил только что про индейцев. 

Порой Ивайзуми не удавалось отследить этот момент перехода между Ойкавой ребячливым, который тянул «Ива-чаааан», близко-близко наклоняясь к нему, и Ойкавой расчетливым, Ойкавой жестоким, у которого для каждого готов был крючок, прибитый к воображаемой стене. В голову Ивайзуми иногда приходили мысли — неоформленные и туманные, похожие на облака — о том, как должна выглядеть эта стена. Вряд ли что-то функциональное типа доски для расследований, поделенной на секции. Ойкава слишком уважал для этого людей, оставляя им право на индивидуальность: мягкий манипулятор — и очень, очень обаятельный. Ивайзуми не слишком-то задумывался об этом. В Ойкаве было куда больше спонтанного и человечного, чем в подобной схеме, Ивайзуми ли было об этом не знать, ведь он дружил с Ойкавой — с ним таким, целиком и полностью, отсюда и до другого края бесконечности длиной в жизнь, до тех пор, пока время, или расстояние, или трагическая случайность не разлучат их. То, что в определенном смысле он тоже, быть может, висит на стене Ойкавы, подвешенный на крючок, иногда казалось ему забавным.

— Опять у тебя это лицо, Ива-чан, — Ойкава смотрел на него с недовольством, под которым пряталась тревога.

— А что не так с моим лицом?

— Слишком задумчивое. 

«О чем ты думаешь?» и «Хочешь узнать, о чем я думаю?» они спросили одновременно и остановились, неловко глядя друг на друга.

— Семпаи! Поторопитесь, опоздаете! — из толпы студентов на мгновение вынырнул Куними и тут же исчез: Ивайзуми смотрел, как поток зимних курток, тянущийся мимо, поглотил его.

— Да, хочу, — сказал Ойкава. — О чем ты думаешь?

Губы у него были слишком бледные. Ивайзуми подумал, что он все-таки замерз.

— Мне интересно, что ты хочешь сказать и никак не скажешь.

Ойкава отвел глаза, посмотрел куда-то вбок. Послышался звонок. Куртки вокруг взревели и с топотом понеслись ко входу. 

«Опоздаем, ну и ладно», — решил Ивайзуми. Его кредит доверия у сенсея еще не был исчерпан. Одно такое опоздание ему простят. Он беспокоился за Ойкаву.

Тот все еще глядел в сторону, сухо сжав губы. Лицо его вдруг стало не то чтобы взрослым, скорее вовсе утратило возраст. Поздняя осень уже балансировала на грани зимы, многие деревья лишились зелени, и Сендай, город деревьев, вдруг словно бы опустел и стал плоским. Выцветшее, молочно-серое небо прилегло на него. Ивайзуми смотрел на лицо Ойкавы — светлое, с чистой кожей, на его по-зимнему яркие волосы, брови и блестящие глаза — и его внезапно окунуло в пронзительное ощущение, что Ойкава красивый. Ивайзуми воспринимал все несколько отстраненно, почти абстрактно, в этот момент красота Ойкавы имела мало что общего собственно с ним и была просто частью этого дня, этого города; словом, которое мир сказал Ивайзуми, и он не услышал, но увидел его. И у Ивайзуми перехватило дух, потому что он, конечно, знал, что Ойкава красивый, как знал о нем множество других вещей, но большую часть времени не замечал этого или не обращал внимания. И теперь растягивал мгновение, в которое он не просто видел, но наслаждался тем, что видел, и заранее жалел этот момент, который будет неизбежно испорчен и позабыт. И Ойкава снова будет Ойкавой, и еще не раз Ивайзуми захочется треснуть его и потребовать, чтобы не задавался. 

Ойкава повернул к нему голову. Глаза у него были блестящие, с ясным бликом возле зрачка. И даже синяки их не портили. 

— Я тут провел некоторые изыскания и пришел к любопытному выводу.

— Эй, вы чего это тут? Занятия начались, — к ним от ворот неторопливо шел преподаватель физкультуры.

— Протянешь еще чуть-чуть, и он все услышит, — предупредил Ивайзуми.

— Я понял, что гей, Ива-чан.

Ойкава призрачно улыбнулся и, поправив лямки рюкзака, зашагал к школе.

Ивайзуми стоял, глядел ему вслед, и в голове у него было совсем-совсем пусто.

* * *

— Иди-ка ты в медпункт, — покачав головой, сказал физрук Ивайзуми.

Тот только что выпрямился. Спина болела после попадания мяча. И как он его пропустил? Обычная же физра, не тренировка даже. Ойкава бросал на него встревоженные взгляды из дальнего угла зала: учитель услал его играть в баскетбол.

— Какой ты сегодня с утра квелый, — учитель покачал головой. — Давят на вас, я понимаю.

Ивайзуми стоял, потупив глаза, и осторожно дышал, слушая легкую боль в лопатке. Тот еще будет синячище.

— Ходишь же на подготовительные?

Ивайзуми с запозданием кивнул.

— И тренироваться продолжаешь, я сам видел.

Учитель, ниже Ивайзуми на добрую голову, попытался заглянуть ему в лицо. Ивайзуми отвел глаза. Так и не дождавшись ответа, учитель вздохнул.

— Давай, иди. Скажи медсестре, что я разрешил, она знает, что делать.

Ивайзуми кивнул и вышел из зала, не поднимая глаз. Медсестра и правда знала, что делать: молча отодвинула занавеску и кивнула на кровать.

— Да нет, все в порядке.

Ивайзуми нерешительно потоптался. Медсестра вздохнула. Лицо ее было — сплошная усталость.

— Ложись.

В голове у Ивайзуми с утра бродили тяжелые, будто железные мысли. Погода сначала обещала свежесть и солнце, но потом передумала. Небо нахмурилось, для снега оказалось слишком тепло, и пошел редкий тяжелый дождь. У Ивайзуми слипались глаза. В подушку на кровати перед ним как будто вшили магнит, который теперь притягивал его: лечь и уснуть. И Ивайзуми сдался. Он и правда устал — из-за подготовки к пробным экзаменам: и в школе, и на курсах его гоняли нещадно, если бы эти уроки стали бы физическими упражнениями, Ивайзуми умер бы еще в середине осени. И даже то, что они с Ойкавой официально ушли из клуба, положения не спасало. Ойкаву брали на спортивную стипендию, сам он намерен был взять новую высоту и продолжал тренироваться. И Ивайзуми — вместе с ним, потому что рассчитывал пойти в институтскую волейбольную команду и просто потому что. Жизнь вдруг стала крайне утомительна, и утреннее признание Ойкавы оказалось тем самым контрольным выстрелом, который подкосил Ивайзуми.

Весь день он пытался представить, как Ойкава начинает обсуждать с ним свои изменившиеся вкусы — и не мог. Бульк, и тут же ни единой мысли. Он упрямо начинал сызнова. Вот исходная точка, Ойкава. Вот Ойкава. Вот Ойкава, а вот… Кто-то, в ком он заинтересован. Кто же это? Бульк, тишина… Ойкава, и он будет разговаривать с Ивайзуми и вдруг проговорится, что ему нравятся… Как ему нравится… Очередной провал. Ивайзуми отказывало воображение. И вот он отвлекся настолько, что пропустил дурацкий мяч от какой-то девчонки… Ему просто нужно поспать. Он скользнул под одеяло. Кровать была выстуженная и по-казенному чистая. От подушки почему-то пахло мелом. Ивайзуми уткнулся в нее и уснул еще до того, как она согрелась.

Он проснулся с головной болью. Первое же движение отозвалось в висках.

— Ай.

Прямо на кровати, у него в ногах, сидел Ойкава в школьной форме и смотрел на Ивайзуми, поставив локти на ноги, согнутые в коленях. Взгляд у него был немигающий и оттого страшный. За окном было совсем темно, Ойкава, освещенный лампой дневного света, казался бледным, точно выходец с того света. Ивайзуми решил, что все это ему снится, и на поверку цапнул Ойкаву за лодыжку, обтянутую белым носком, и потянул на себя. Тот ойкнул, потерял равновесие от рывка, махнул руками и с почти колокольным звоном треснулся о спинку кровати.

— Дуракава, ты там живой?

Ивайзуми навис над Ойкавой. В тени от его головы тот перестал выглядеть мертвецом, превратившись в обыкновенного вымотанного школьника.

— Вот как это называется, Ива-чан, — обиженно спросил Ойкава, — я беспокоился, пришел, принес твою одежду, ждал пока ты проснешься, а ты меня раз — и вот.

— Хрясь и наполам, ага, — Ивайзуми, подсунув руку Ойкаве под затылок, ощупывал его голову.

Ойкава обиженно смотрел на него.

— Болит? — Ивайзуми чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Болит!

— Может, шишка будет… — Ивайзуми ничего не нащупал, но мало ли. У него у самого от страха даже голова прошла.

Ойкава смотрел на него обвиняющим взглядом.

— Прости, — Ивайзуми, сдавшись, чмокнул его в лоб.

Ойкава, медленно моргнув, приложил ладонь к месту поцелуя. Сначала он выглядел ошеломленным, потом — усталым.

— Скажи, Ива-чан, это все из-за того, что я сказал тебе утром?

— Что именно? — буркнул Ивайзуми.

Он поспал, с одной стороны, время было, конечно, неудачное, и он чувствовал себя несвежим и помятым, с другой стороны — ему полегчало. Он заметил, что до сих пор в спортивной форме. Умыться бы…

Ойкава молчал. Одежда Ивайзуми нашлась на стуле за занавеской, и он принялся переодеваться. 

— Если ты про идиотку, которая запулила в меня мячом, над ней, боюсь, ты был не властен.

Ивайзуми краем глаза заметил, как Ойкава уселся на кровати, поджав под себя ноги.

— Где медсестра?

Ойкава, светлое пятно на периферии взгляда, пожал плечами.

— Уже поздно, уроки закончились, даже клубы отзанимались. Я попросил у нее ключи, чтобы она тебя не будила.

— И она согласилась.

Ойкава улыбнулся, склонив голову к плечу, и показал виктори.

— А, ну да, в самом деле. О чем это я.

Улыбка Ойкавы исказилась и исчезла. Ничего не поделаешь, на женщин от двадцати и старше он действовал почти гипнотически. Ивайзуми иногда казалось, Ойкава мог у них попросить что угодно, хоть почку и первенца впридачу, они все бы отдали по первому же требованию. Решит пойти в хосты, мелькнула мысль у Ивайзуми, любой клуб оторвет его с руками. Он хотел было сказать это вслух, но передумал.

Ойкава неподвижно сидел и молчал. Ивайзуми, глядя на него, с жалостью подумал, что ему бы тоже вот так бы отдохнуть — лечь и спать, пока он не выспится, чтобы у него пропали синяки под глазами и ушла бы из взгляда эта усталость, похожая на обреченность или что-то в этом роде, что-то, по убеждению Ивайзуми, совсем не свойственное Ойкаве.

— Эй, Дуракава, — позвал он. — Айда ко мне в гости.

* * *

— И снова никого… — Ойкава, как только зашел, громко извинился за вторжение, и дом ответил ему холодной тишиной. Холодной — в буквальном смысле слова.

— И снова мы одни, — подхватил Ивайзуми и тут же добавил, — пиджак не снимай, погоди, сейчас включу обогреватель.

— Не, давай на кухню, она быстро согреется, а потом котацу.

— Идет.

Они быстро переоделись в комнате Ивайзуми, клацая зубами и покрываясь гусиной кожей, и разбежались. Ивайзуми, роясь в шкафу, слушал, как Ойкава с грохотом отыскивает-вытаскивает-устанавливает котацу. На полках было пустовато — рис, хлопья, приправы. Мама ушла на дежурство, оставив Ивайзуми записку под магнитом на холодильнике — «Закажи пиццу, если хочешь» с анимешной рожицей и поцелуйчиком. Ивайзуми, вздохнув, пересчитал деньги и сунул их в карман.

— Эй, Ойкава, карри будешь? — крикнул он.

— Ну вот, снова карри. Ива-чан, каждый раз карри, ну сколько уже можно, — ответ из гостиной постепенно превратился в неразборчивое бурчание.

Ивайзуми слушал его, улыбаясь.

— Ты варишь рис, — крикнул он снова.

Ойкава недовольно вполз на кухню, когда он чистил картошку. 

— Это, — бухтел он, промывая рис в холодной воде, — наглая эксплуатация. 

Ивайзуми подсунул ему морковку.

— Я же гость, — не унимался Ойкава, — меня надо принимать с уважением…

— Да какой ты гость, в самом деле, — перебил его Ивайзуми. — Ночуешь у меня с семи лет.

— С шести, — быстро поправил его Ойкава и замолчал.

— Вот, тем более. Ты вон знаешь, где у меня котацу и рисоварка. Какие гости? Отдай мне морковку и можешь пока… Не знаю. Хочешь чаю?

— Хочу.

У Ойкавы был странный голос. Ивайзуми посмотрел: он улыбался и казался счастливым. Ивайзуми насторожился, потому что не видел для этого причин. Чего он такого сказал-то? 

— Чего я такого сказал-то?

Ойкава поднял брови:

— В смысле?

— Ну, что ты стал вдруг такой счастливый.

— Ива-чан, умеешь ты все испортить.

— Кто бы говорил!

Ойкава улыбнулся еще шире, наклонил голову к плечу. Ивайзуми нахмурился.

— Я всего лишь завариваю тебе чай.

— Ага. И готовишь карри.

— Я всегда готовлю карри, — Ивайзуми прикусил язык.

— Вот, вот, — с жаром сказал Ойкава, — каждый раз карри! 

— Не вкусно — не ешь, — Ивайзуми сердито сунул ему в руки чашку.

— Будет вкусно, Ива-чан, если у тебя сейчас картошка не подгорит, — Ойкава тонко усмехнулся.

Ивайзуми с проклятиями бросился к кастрюльке. Ойкава хихикнул у него за спиной.

— Ни слова, Дуракава, — свирепо предупредил его Ивайзуми, бешено мешая в кастрюльке, — ни слова.

— Клянусь, ни один кохай не узнает, — отозвался Ойкава.

Ивайзуми подавил в себе нехорошее желание запустить в него лопаточкой.

— Уверен, кохаи примут меня, даже если я буду сжигать карри регулярно.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Ойкава.

— За что это?

— За то, что ты меня тоже.

— Ты же ничего не сжег, — помолчав, осторожно сказал Ивайзуми. Повернуться к Ойкаве он не решался.

— Ты же знаешь, о чем я. 

Ивайзуми налил в кастрюльку воды и уставился на нее, ожидая, пока она закипит.

— Ива-чан, — умоляюще попросил Ойкава, — ну скажи же что-нибудь.

— Мне кажется, — тяжело обронил Ивайзуми, — что ты решил на меня наехать.

— Что ты, когда это… — Ойкава осекся и тихо закончил, — я не хотел.

Вода закипела, и Ивайзуми накрыл кастрюлю крышкой.

— Теперь ждем. Сначала поесть, потом ванну или наоборот?

— Наверное, ванну потом, если до — слишком мало времени.

— Зато нет риска в ней уснуть.

Ойкава потрогал замерзший нос. 

— Тогда до.

— Ты вот что, — Ивайзуми смотрел исключительно на свои стиснутые кулаки, лежащие на столе, — самое главное, не рассказывай мне ничего, и все будет хорошо.

Ойкава уже встал. Его молчание вдруг стало настороженным и давящим.

— Чего ничего не рассказывать? — спросил он холодно.

— Ну это, — Ивайзуми наклонил голову, чтобы не было видно, как он покраснел. — Ну это. Ничего про мускулистые икры или… или… Господи.

Ивайзуми закрыл лицо руками. Ойкава хохотал у него над головой.

— Не ржи! — Ивайзуми попытался пнуть его, не отнимая рук от лица, и, естественно, промахнулся.

— Ой, Ива-чаааан, — Ойкава, кажется, даже согнулся от смеха.

— Мне хватило прошлого раза, с твоей девушкой, — нехотя признался Ивайзуми.

— Ты так и не называешь ее по имени? — Ойкава, кажется, мимолетно погладил его по затылку.

— Темные силы да не будут названы, — мрачно отозвался Ивайзуми.

Когда Ойкава только начал встречаться с… со своей девушкой, бывшей девушкой — про себя яростно добавил Ивайзуми, он рассказывал Ивайзуми все. Уже потом тот решил, что это было хвастовство, потому что у Ойкавы появилось что-то, чего не было у Ивайзуми. В результате все, конечно, вышло не так, как он, может быть, рассчитывал. Какое-то время Ивайзуми да, завидовал, но, если уж совсем честно — Ивайзуми даже мысленно словно бы набрал воздуху в грудь — совсем честно, куда сильнее он чувствовал даже не одиночество, какое тут одиночество, если у них с Ойкавой по-прежнему был волейбол, и уроки, и приглашения в гости… Но Ойкава как-то отдалился, в его жизни появилось как будто новое измерение и какой-то новый смысл, не слишком понятный Ивайзуми, непонятный, быть может, потому, что он не хотел его понимать. И если до этого он порой и сам думал, что они уже достаточно выросли, чтобы как-то увеличить дистанцию этой дружбы, иногда душноватой из-за количества Ойкавы в его жизни, то теперь он хотел все обратно. Или, думал он, лежа вечером и пялясь в потолок, все так и должно быть? Вот оно, наконец-то? И вглядывался в пространство собственной жизни, опустевшее без боя. Забить его было легко — уроками, дружбой с кем-нибудь еще, на которую у Ивайзуми не хватало ни сил, ни желания, ни времени. Да он с детского сада ни с кем толком не общался, кроме Ойкавы. Только отношений ему ни с кем не хотелось. Утром, по дороге в школу, Ойкава рассказывал, как у него — у них — дела, и Ивайзуми думал — ну нафиг такое все. Ойкава, конечно, радостно сиял, но выглядел усталым и осунувшимся. И вот в одну из ночей Ивайзуми решил, что да будет так, и уснул успокоенный. И следующий день открылся ему новыми возможностями — он шел, легкий и свободный, краем уха слушкал Ойкаву, и думал о том, чем займется в свои такие неожиданно свободные выходные.

— В общем, — подытожил Ойкава, — мы расстались.

Ивайзуми машинально кивнул, и только потом до него дошло. Он на автомате прошел вперед несколько шагов и только тогда оглянулся. Ойкава стоял и призрачно улыбался, обеими руками сжимая лямки рюкзака.

— Но почему? — тихо спросил Ивайзуми. — Все же было хорошо…

— Слишком мало времени на волейбол, — Ойкава беспечно улыбнулся. Ивайзуми видел, с каким трудом далась ему эта улыбка. — Эй, Ива-чан, какие у тебя планы на выходные?

У Ивайзуми их не было. Ойкава позаботился о том, чтобы они появились. Так было и так оставалось до сих пор.

— В этот раз все будет по-другому, — мягко сказал Ойкава.

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, — пробубнил Ивайзуми в ладони.

— Да мне пока и рассказать нечего.

— А как ты вообще понял? — щеки Ивайзуми достаточно остыли, и он решился посмотреть Ойкаве в лицо. Тот как-то неловко пожал плечами.

— Понял в общем.

— А ты уверен? — тоном змея-искусителя уточнил Ивайзуми. — Откуда ты знаешь, если тебе и рассказать нечего.

— Просто знаю, — глаза Ойкавы словно бы мерцали. Кухня достаточно согрелась, воздух влажно парил.

— А если проверить? Не знаю, журналы какие-нибудь.

— А у тебя есть? — Ойкава уставился на него с новым интересом.

Ивайзуми почувствовал, что снова краснеет.

— А что, если есть?

— Тогда с девушками, наверное? Ну, мне было бы интересно узнать, какие тебе нравятся, — Ойкава невинно поднял брови.

— Арргх, изыди, — Ивайзуми снова попытался его пнуть. Теперь у него горели даже уши. Ойкава со смехом увернулся.

Звякнул таймер.

— Тебе лучше пойти мыться, скоро все будет готово.

Ойкава кивнул и помедлил.

— К вопросу о проверить…

— Ну? — Ивайзуми рылся в шкафчике.

— Какие у тебя планы на выходные?

Ивайзуми на мгновение замер от этого вопроса, похожего на эхо его воспоминаний.

— А что? — даже он сам слышал, насколько настороженно прозвучал его голос.

— Хочу все проверить, — Ойкава улыбнулся ему отстраненно, точно незнакомцу. — Поехали в Токио, Ива-чан, — попросил он, становясь серьезным. — В Ничоме.

У Ивайзуми зазвенело в ушах.

— Ты чего? А где нам жить? А нас же не пустят без айди. Почему не здесь? А вдруг меня не отпустят? А как же…

— Я уточнял у знающих людей, пустят, — терпеливо ответил Ойкава, — здесь — не вариант. Сендай большой, но все равно велик шанс напороться на кого-то знакомого или того, кто узнает меня или нас в лицо. Токио анонимней. А остановиться — у брата мужа моей сестры, забыл, как это правильно называется. Он готов нас приютить.

— В смысле готов нас приютить? Ты что же, все решил за меня?

— Ну что ты, Ива-чан, — кротко сказал Ойкава, — решение за тобой. Но ты имей в виду, что твоим родителям сегодня звонили из школы.

«Так вот почему деньги на пиццу…» — подумал Ивайзуми.

— Ты не думай, — продолжил Ойкава, — я могу и один…

— Мыться иди.

Ойкава помолчал — и молчание его было чем-то ощутимым и давящим — и неслышно вышел. Ивайзуми услышал, как хлопнула дверь в ванну и через какое-то время зашумела вода. 

Он бездумно мешал карри в кастрюле. С этого идиота станется и впрямь отправиться в одиночку в Ничоме. Ивайзуми попытался представить, как это будет, и у него тут же заболела голова. 

Когда Ойкава вышел из ванной, разрумянившийся и согревшийся, Ивайзуми уже ждал его, подсунув ноги под котацу и расставив на нем рис и карри.

— За добавкой пойдешь сам.

Ойкава молча принялся за еду. Ивайзуми жевал, не чувствуя вкуса. 

— Ты разговаривал с моими родителями?

Ойкава, не поднимая лица, помотал головой. В свете лампы его волосы отливали темным каштановым блеском. Ивайзуми выдохнул. Ладно. Ладно. Если бы Ойкава за его спиной все бы организовал — поговорил бы с мамой, например, не оставив ему места для свободного решения — Ивайзуми бы уперся и никуда бы не поехал. А так…

— Думаю, — Ивайзуми для уверенности прокашлялся, — родители отпустят меня на выходные. После звонка-то. Скажу, что мне надо отдохнуть и все такое…

Ойкава смотрел на него сквозь челку, и взгляд его был темным и настороженным.

— Два с половиной часа туда и столько же обратно, — тихо сказал он. — Или даже меньше. Доедем на синкансене до Уэно, а оттуда до Канамечо. Там нас встретит Монтаро.

— Монтаро, ага, — бездумно повторил Ивайзуми.

Он отлично знал, насколько свободным в действительности было его решение. Ему расхотелось есть.

— Я в ванну.

Ойкава кивнул, задумчиво облизнул ложку.

Ивайзуми долго отмокал в ванне, пытаясь согреться. Но даже тогда, когда кожа у него стала горячей, он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения внутреннего холодка, потому что у Ойкавы все оказалось совершенно серьезно. Настолько серьезно, что он собрался в гейскую Мекку в Токио. И Ивайзуми собрался туда вместе с ним. 

«Если кто-нибудь узнает, — подумал Ивайзуми, покрывшись мурашками, — у нас будут проблемы. Большие-большие проблемы».

На самом деле, проблемы эти уже появились на горизонте, если Ойкава действительно… Если он действительно… Ивайзуми зажмурился до боли. Большие проблемы для того, кто собирается стать профессиональным спортсменом, публичным человеком. 

«Ради чего все это?» — думал Ивайзуми, вытирая голову перед зеркалом.

Непослушные волосы, даже мокрые, тут же встали дыбом. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Ивайзуми со вздохом натянул юкату. Весь дом пропах карри. Тишина. Половицы под ногами Ивазуми еле слышно вздыхали, поскрипывая. Он зря осторожничал: Ойкава уже спал, когда он вошел в комнату. 

Ивайзуми тихо лег в кровать. Ойкава как гость спал на полу на футоне. Ивайзуми смотрел на него, закутавшегося в одеяло как в кокон. Уж Ойкава-то должен понимать, на какую скользкую дорожку ступил. Наверняка понимает. А значит, все очень серьезно. И важно. И стоит риска. Ну, значит, Токио. Утвердившись в принятом решении, Ивайзуми тут же уснул.

* * *

Монтаро действительно их встретил.

— Ну здравствуй. Как его там. Забыл. — Монтаро, зажмурившись, постучал себя по лбу.

— Неважно, я тоже не помню. Привет, — Ойкава скорее кивнул, чем поклонился. — А это Ивайзуми, мой лучший друг. 

Монтаро посмотрел с уважением.

— Да у тебя, наверное, железные нервы.

— Хэй!

— Простите? — Ивайзуми не знал, как реагировать. 

Монтаро, засмеявшись, стукнул его по спине так, что Ивайзуми едва не полетел носом в асфальт.

— Давай рюкзак, — Монтаро открыл багажник. — Тяжелый. Чего там, если не секрет?

— Подарки. Мама попросила передать…

— Пристегнитесь. — Монтаро вырулил со стоянки и первым делом засунул в рот сигарету. — Мама, значит? Я-то думал вы развеяться приехали. Телок поснимать.

— Мужиков, — поправил его Ойкава.

Ивайзуми от неожиданности закашлялся. Ойкава сидел нога на ногу, подперев подбородок ладонью и выглядел невозмутимо и высокомерно. Монтаро остро посмотрел на него в зеркало.

— Ну, этого добра здесь тоже навалом, — сказал он, не изменившись в лице. — Самое главное, не попадитесь. Отвечать за вас в этом смысле я не собираюсь.

Ивайзуми не знал, куда деваться.

— Вот что, у меня на выходные планы, значит, квартира в вашем распоряжении. Не курить, не сорить, не шуметь, телок… то есть мужиков не приводить. С вас еда. Понятно?

— Понятно, — ответил Ивайзуми, выпрямившись, когда Монтаро перевел на него взгляд.

Ойкава просто кивнул. Монтаро был узкоглазый, как лиса. Когда он весело подмигнул Ивайзуми, его лицо стало заговорщическим и хитрым.

— Сами разберетесь, где и что, — Монтаро высадил их у двухэтажного многоквартирного дома.

Ойкава протянул руку за ключами. Прежде чем отпустить их, Монтаро подтянул к себе Ойкаву и тихо сказал:

— Если из-за тебя меня отлучат от дома и племянника, пожалеешь. Понятно?

— Ты не доверяешь мне, братец Монтаро? — елейным тоном спросил Ойкава.

— Ни на йоту, — подтвердил Монтаро.

— Ивайзуми за мной присмотрит, — Ойкава ангельски улыбался.

Монтаро долго и внимательно изучал Ивайзуми, и тот вспотел по самые пятки.

— Ну если Ивайзуми…

Ойкава махал вслед машине Монтаро, пока она не исчезла из виду.

— Ах, Ива-чан, как здорово, что ты умеешь выглядеть так надежно…

— А на самом деле я, значит, не такой? — Ивайзуми разозлила вся эта ситуация.

— Нет-нет, это не то, что я хотел сказать, — Ойкава выглядел обескураженным.

Ивайзуми мстительно отдал ему рюкзак и потом слушал жалобы и пыхтение, пока они поднимались в квартиру. Она оказалось крошечной и холодной. В ванну и в одиночку можно было протиснуться лишь с трудом. Кухня и небольшая гостиная представляли собой одно целое. Дверь в единственную комнату оказалась заперта.

— Да, не хоромы, — протянул Ойкава.

Ивайзуми, который только что думал о том же самом, только фыркнул.

— Мы обещали еду.

— Да-да, обещали, — Ойкава смотрел на него с ожиданием.

— Итак, карри, — торжественно подытожил Ивайзуми. — С тебя рис.

И принялся выкладывать из рюкзака свертки с гостинцами под страдальческие завывания Ойкавы.

* * *

За соседним столиком, ни на кого не обращая внимания, красилась гайдзинка.

— Не пялься, — прошипел Ивайзуми.

Ойкава перевел на него потерянный взгляд. Его кофе давно остыл. Он сидел и нервно стучал пяткой в пол. Невыносимо. Ивайзуми, не выдержав, положил ему руку на колено. Ойкава выпрямился и закаменел.

— Давай не пойдем, — предложил Ивайзуми.

Ему с самого начала ничего не хотелось. Весь день, пока они ходили и отдавали визиты вперемежку друзьям его семьи и друзьям семьи Ойкавы, Ивайзуми надеялся, что Ойкава передумает. Тот был лихорадочно весел и очарователен. Но вот они добрались-таки до Синдзюку, и Ойкава сидел и очень явно мандражил. 

«Да ну его, — с облегчением думал Ивайзуми, — пусть все идет как идет».

Среди прочего, он верил, что Ойкава не просто может, но и получит все, чего бы ни захотел, потому что тот был уникальным сплавом эгоизма, уверенности в том, что все, чего бы он ни пожелал, должно быть его, и умения ничего не пускать на самотек и работать для своей цели. Как это будет выглядеть, когда коснется кого-нибудь, на кого Ойкава положит глаз, Ивайзуми не представлял.

Ойкава посмотрел на него. На лице у него горел лихорадочный румянец, глаза блестели. Такой он Ивайзуми решительно не нравился.

— Ну что ты, Ива-чан, мы же решили, идем.

— Это же чистая авантюра. А если у нас все же спросят айди? 

Ойкава поднял брови.

— То есть ты не поверил в меня, но все равно поехал.

— Что значит, в тебя? При чем тут ты?

Ойкава улыбался.

— Идем, Ива-чан.

«Ага, навстречу приключениям», — уныло подумал Ивайзуми.

Ему было очень сильно не по себе. Он привык контролировать ситуацию, а тут она вдруг словно бы вильнула хвостом и уплыла куда-то по течению не слишком понятных намерений Ойкавы.

— А зачем именно мы туда идем? — спросил Ивайзуми.

— Мы уже там вообще-то, — указал Ойкава.

Они были там. Ивайзуми отчего-то ожидал, что на него из-за угла вывернет что-то вроде радужного парада, но ничуть не бывало. Достаточно обычная улица, не слишком много людей, но и те такие же, как и везде. Довольно много женщин и иностранцев, большей частью с селфи-палками. Один такой едва их не задел и потом неуклюже извинился. 

— Я думал, тут будет как-то по-другому, — Ивайзуми чувствовал себя разочарованным.

— Да ладно тебе, смотри, — Ойкава невежливо ткнул пальцем.

На соседнем магазинчике висела светящаяся панель с японцем таким загорелым и мускулистым, словно он и не японец вовсе. Вывеска обещала удовлетворение всех самых изысканных фантазий.

— Моя самая изысканная фантазия, чтобы все закончилось уже, — буркнул Ивайзуми.

— Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан, — Ойкава пихнул его плечом. — Все только начинается.

— А ты знаешь, куда именно мы идем?

— Я знаю, что мы ищем, — Ойкава внимательно читал вывески. — Здешние заведения не слишком любят интернет. Мне сказали держать глаза и уши раскрытыми.

Ивайзуми, конечно, знал, что Ойкава провел определенные изыскания в сети, но эта его осведомленность отчего-то неприятно его кольнула. 

— Нам нужно что-нибудь побольше, желательно типа ночного клуба и без платы за место… — Ойкава словно бы нюхал воздух.

Ивайзуми тоже принюхался. Ничем особенным не пахло. Было достаточно тепло, ему показалось, что теплее, чем в Сендае. Прохожие не обращали на них внимания, где-то приглушенно бухала музыка, стенды обклеивали однотипные объявления: великолепные тела, незабываемые ощущения. Все мужчины на объявлениях были куда накачанней, чем Ивайзуми привык, и он на них пялился, удивляясь, откуда что берется.

К тому времени как Ойкава наконец выбрал, и они нырнули сначала в какой-то темноватый переулок, а оттуда по узкой лестнице не спустились, а поднялись на второй этаж, Ивайзуми совершенно успокоился.

В клубе было темно и тесно. На танцполе толпа топталась в едином ритме, плотно спрессованная в небольшом пространстве между зеркальных стен, из-за которых казалось, что людей гораздо больше. В толпу в хаотичном порядке вонзались вертикальные зеленые лучи, выхватывая то ресницы, то улыбку. Из-под потолка пела Глория Гейнор в современной обработке.

— Так, я куплю нам что-нибудь попить, — крикнул Ивайзуми в ухо Ойкаве. — Осмотришься?

Ойкава обеими руками вцепился в его рукав и смотрел в толпу широко раскрытыми глазами, вытягивая шею.

— Бу!

Ойкава вздрогнул и отшатнулся, но рукав не выпустил.

— Я за питьем, — повторил Ивайзуми, отцепляя пальцы Ойкавы от рукава. Тот как будто не хотел его отпускать. — Встретимся у бара.

Ойкава кивнул, натягивая на лицо уверенность.

— Если ты точно решил… — начал было Ивайзуми, но Ойкава его уже не услышал. Ивайзуми только увидел, как в свете стробоскопа мелькнула его спина, а потом он исчез, смешавшись с толпой. 

Ивайзуми потоптался, прижав к груди рюкзак.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — к нему обратился какой-то молодой человек с такой прической, как будто образцом для нее послужил труп бобра.

— Что? — Ивайзуми опешил. — Нет, нет, спасибо, у меня все хорошо.

Поклон получился неуклюжий.

— Можно вас угостить? — молодой человек ненавязчиво наступал.

— Благодарю вас, нет, — Ивайзуми представил, что молодой человек стоит по ту сторону волейбольной сетки, нахмурился и выпрямился. На того это произвело очень странное впечатление, улыбка его стала какой-то мечтательной.

— Давайте я дам вам свою визитку?

Ивайзуми, рявкнув на него, трусливо сбежал к бару.

— Добро пожаловать, уважаемый господин клиент, — нараспев поприветствовал его бармен, почтительно поклонившись. — Вино? У нас есть неплохое красное и очень, очень приятное белое — звонкое, хрустящее.

Ивайзуми хлопал глазами.

— Коктейль?

Бармен был невысоким, крепко сбитым мужичком с такими пухлыми и плотными щеками, что когда он улыбался, казалось, что лицо его вот-вот заскрипит, как новенькое кожаное сиденье. Глубоко посаженные глаза выглядели двумя узенькими блестящими щелочками, что не помешало мужичку наклеить пышные накладные ресницы. Кроме того, для его геля для волос явно не пожалели блесток. Ивайзуми понял, что таращится, но перестать не мог. Бармен улыбнулся, приподняв тщательно прорисованные брови.

— Дайкири, секс на пляже? — он подмигнул, и Ивайзуми смущенно закашлялся. 

Он не привык к тому, чтобы люди за стойкой вели себя так развязно.

— Кока-колы, пожалуйста.

— О, вегетарианец? Вуайерист?

— Спортсмен, — буркнул Ивайзуми. — А как эти двое связаны?

— Вегетарианец и вуайерист? — бармен изящным ловким движением достал откуда-то снизу бутылку кока-колы и с элегантным «пшик» откупорил ее. Руки идеально ему подходили: небольшие, с почти что одинаковыми по длине полными пальцами и длинными заостренными ногтями. С перстнями бармен не постеснялся. 

— Вегетарианец не ест мяса, вуайерист — не трахается, — непринужденно пояснил бармен. — Ваша кока-кола.

Он пододвинул Ивайзуми бокал двумя пальцами и снова поклонился.

— И давно вы поняли, что гей?

Ивайзуми закашлялся, едва не подавившись. Бармен со скрипом протер бокал, критически его осмотрел и снова взялся протирать.

Ивайзуми хотелось, чтобы он уже отвлекся на кого-нибудь другого, но на его конце стойки все клиенты, судя по всему, были обслужены, у другого конца суетился еще один бармен.

— Я не гей, я с другом пришел, — Ивайзуми не знал, куда себя деть.

— Не геееей, — протянул бармен. — А дополнительную плату вы внесли?

— Какую плату? — растерялся Ивайзуми.

— У нас свободное посещение только геям, — бармен широко улыбался. — Все остальные платят дополнительно. Полторы тысячи йен.

Ивайзуми вспомнил, сколько в этот заведении стоит обыкновенная кола и мысленно застонал. Он не рассчитывал на такие траты.

— Я впервые, — сказал он, не поднимая взгляда. — С… другом пришел.

— Ой, какая прелесть, — бармен переплел пальцы над жилетом, утягивающим его как корсет. — И кто же он?

Ивайзуми оглянулся. Волна танцующих вынесла Ойкаву на самую окраину, и его было хорошо видно в его светлой броской футболке. Ойкава смеялся, и в зеленоватом фосфоресцирующем свете ярко взблескивали его глаза и улыбка. Ивайзуми махнул в его сторону.

— Симпатичный. И какой… общительный, этот ваш друг, — заметил бармен.

На плече Ойкавы лежала темным пятном выделялась чужая ладонь. Ивайзуми было напрягся, а потом решил, что Ойкава не даст себя в обиду.

— Так и есть, — сказал он глухо, отворачиваясь.

Пара на соседних неудобных стульях целовалась. Один из целующихся открыл глаза, слепо посмотрел на Ивайзуми, и снова нырнул в поцелуй. Ивайзуми не знал, куда деваться от смущения.

— Молодые люди, — бармен покашлял. — Не найти ли вам лав-отель?

— Прости, мама-сан, увлеклись. Уже уходим, — один из двоих, тот, что прежде глядел на Ивайзуми, весело ему подмигнул, вставая со стула. Джинсы обтягивали стояк.

— Еще кока-колы? — как ни в чем ни бывало предложил бармен.

Ивайзуми машинально кивнул. Все неделю он бежал от признания Ойкавы так быстро, как только мог, но так и не убежал, и теперь понимание накрыло его с головой. Понимание, от которого Ивайзуми было ужасно стыдно, потому что оно приняло форму пошлейшей порнухи с его лучшим другом в главной роли. Ивайзуми этого не хотел, но непрошенные картинки разъедали ему мозг: Ойкава целуется с невнятной черной тенью, Ойкава раздевается, Ойкава стонет — чьи-то темные руки у него на спине. Ивайзуми вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно больным. Он не хотел думать об Ойкаве так.

— Никак не пойму, как все это случилось, — сказал он бармену, потерянный настолько, что не смог сдержаться.

Тот поглядел на него с жалостью:

— За счет заведения.

На этот раз он налил кока-колу в глубокий пивной стакан.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ивайзуми, — он решил не скрываться.

— Понимаешь, Ивайзуми-сан, — бармен следил, как он пьет. — Гей — это мужчина, который любит другого мужчину…  
(Который с ним трахается, — выкрикнул в голове Ивайзуми глумливый голос.)  
… заботится о нем…  
(Засовывает член ему в рот, — надрывался голос.)  
…хочет провести с ним всю жизнь…

— Спасибо, хватит, — Ивайзуми крепко зажмурился.

После мгновения тишины зазвучала следующая мелодия. Большинство песен из этого плейлиста Ивайзуми уже где-то слышал, все они были ему смутно знакомы и, судя по всему, представляли единую тематическую подборку.

— Что-то знакомое, — сказал Ивайзуми, чтобы отвлечься.

— Джордж Майкл, новая обработка, — за это время бармен успел принять несколько новых заказов, и теперь наливал в шейкер понемногу из разных бутылок.

— А. Я до этого узнал только Глорию Гейнор.

— О, хоть какие-то познания, — бармен мельком глянул на него. Ивайзуми захотелось перед ним извиниться.

— Да я просто «Стражей Галактики» смотрел, — неловко пошутил Ивайзуми.

– В них нет Глории Гейнор.

– Извините, неудачно пошутил...

Бармен рассмеялся и посмотрел на него уже теплее.

— А что за спорт?

— Спорт?

— Ну да, ты же спортсмен, — бармен залил стручок корицы и еще какие-то специи ликером из высокой бутылки, поджег их и накрыл объемным бокалом. Ивайзуми смотрел, как он наполняется дымом.

— Волейбол, — спохватившись, ответил он после затянувшейся паузы.

— И друг твой тоже? — взгляд у бармена оказался неожиданно острый.

— Да, и он.

— Понятно…

— Хотите посмотреть? — в приступе неожиданной откровенности спросил Ивайзуми. Волна порнографических мыслей была похожа на какой-то болезненный приступ, и отступила, оставив Ивайзуми усталым и внутренне вымотанным. Ему хотелось отвлечься на что угодно. Бармен был тем самым незнакомцем, которому легко было исповедаться. Ивайзуми достал телефон и принялся в нем копаться.

— Вот.

Бармен перегнулся через стойку. Это была запись, на которой Ойкава тренировал подачу на пляже. Голый по пояс, измазанный кремом от загара, с песком, ровным слоем покрывшим его ноги до самых колен, Ойкава разбегался, подпрыгивал и подавал мяч на другую сторону воображаемого поля. На каждом прыжке вечернее солнце звонко освещало его сосредоточенное лицо под шапкой вспыхивающих волос. Они выползали на пляж к вечеру из-за жесткого солнца, мазались с ног до головы, плавали, а потом Ойкава упрямо шел отрабатывать подачи. С единственным мячом это была та еще работка: каждый раз приходилось за ним бегать. Чаще всего они били поочередно, но как раз в тот день Ивайзуми умудрился обгореть, и потому сидел в тенечке и страдал. А потом решил снять Ойкаву на телефон. Ойкава на записи потянулся, уперев кулаки в поясницу.

— Эй, Ива-чан, — крикнул он оттуда, из недавнего лета. — Хватит себя жалеть, лучше принеси мне мячик.

— Надо было лучше мазать мне спину, — услышал Ивайзуми собственный хмурый голос. — Вот если бы это ты обгорел, сейчас бы сидел и жаловался.

— Ну прости-прости, — Ойкава сначала исчез из поля зрения, в кадре остались только его ноги. Все ближе, ближе и ближе.

— Пошли за мороженым? — на экране возникло его лицо крупным планом. Он как-то так улыбался, что Ивайзуми к горлу вдруг подкатил комок. На этом моменте запись закончилась.

— Отличные данные, — у бармена было совершенно непроницаемое лицо.

— Надеюсь, я его сейчас не подставил… — у Ивайзуми по спине пробежал холодок.

— Все, что происходит в Ничоме, остается в Ничоме, — бармен ему подмигнул.

— Ива-чаааан, — Ойкава обрушился на него всей тяжестью, повиснув на плечах. — А я попью, да?

Он без спроса схватил стакан, жадно выпил его до дна и прижался щекой к щеке Ивайзуми.

— Я думал, будет весело, а так скучно, Ива-чан, — Ойкава икнул Ивайзуми прямо в ухо.

— Дуракава, ты что, напился, что ли? — ахнул Ивайзуми. — Ну-ка дыхни.

Ойкава, пьяно улыбаясь, дыхнул на Ивайзуми. У того аж запершило в горле.

— Да если спичку поднести, загорится же.

— Ива-чан, — лицо у Ойкавы стало преувеличенно обиженным, — я бы никогда. Я только лимонад пил, меня Кен-чан угостил.

— Кен кто? — грозно переспросил Ивайзуми.

Ойкава, не отпуская его, лучезарно улыбнулся куда-то в толпу и помахал рукой. Ивайзуми только успел увидеть чье-то испуганное лицо, а потом этот кто-то ловко нырнул в толпу.

— Увы, случается и такое, — бармен без малейшего сожаления пожал плечами. — Я вот, например, — обратился он к Ойкаве, — весь вечер от вашего друга отгонял заинтересованных.

— Как? — спросил Ойкава, хлопая глазами.

— Как? — повторил за ним Ивайзуми.

Бармен подмигнул:

— Здесь такие нечасто встречаются: хмурые, честные, спортсмены. Комбинация три “эс”: сексуальные, серьезные, симпатичные.

Ивайзуми открыл рот, Ивайзуми закрыл рот. Нахмурился.

— Вот-вот, — сказал бармен. — Именно такие. У которых все на лице написано.

— А какие встречаются обычно? — Ойкава вдруг покачнулся, и Ивайзуми удержал его, обхватив за талию.

— Дружелюбные, зажатые, с кучей психологических проблем, — бармен пожал плечами. — Или, скажем, самовлюбленные эгоисты.

— Почему вы нам это говорите? — прямо спросил Ивайзуми.

— Потому что думаю, что вам пора. Найдите, где переночевать, — бармен кивнул им в сторону выхода. — Я тут главный, но мой авторитет не вечен.

Ивайзуми поблагодарил и расплатился. Ойкава вис на нем и икал, а потом начал хихикать, и Ивайзуми еле втиснул его в куртку. На улице Ойкава вдруг затих. Он шел, покачиваясь, и не поднимал головы. Ивайзуми посмотрел-посмотрел и взял его за руку. Плевать на приличия.

— Знаешь, Ива-чан, было так скучно, — пожаловался вдруг Ойкава. — Оказывается, я гей, но это все такое не то.

Ивайзуми до этого думал, как ему волочить такого Ойкаву до дома, и успеют ли они на последнюю электричку, и что если взять такси, то он совершенно разорится. 

— А что то?

Они остановились, и Ойкава тут же прислонился к нему, поэтому его пожатие плечами Ивайзуми почувствовал, а не увидел. Он положил ладонь Ойкаве на макушку. От того сладко пахло искусственными фруктами и алкоголем. Ивайзуми вздохнул и принялся высматривать какую-нибудь скамейку. Она нашлась неподалеку на небольшой квадратной площадке, изображающей из себя мини-сквер. Ивайзуми с уговорами дотащил Ойкаву до скамейки. Как только они сели, Ойкава вдруг совершенно обмяк, словно лишившись костей, и съехал по Ивайзуми, улегшись головой ему на колени. От такой наглости Ивайзуми лишился дара речи. 

— Все было не то, Ива-чан, — пробубнил Ойкава ему в колени.

Ивайзуми неловко положил ладонь ему на щеку.

— Ну видишь что, геи — это когда один мужчина ну. Заботится о другом, хочет провести с ним остаток жизни…

Ивайзуми вдруг с беспомощным гневом подумал о тех, кто будет у Ойкавы. Даже если они как-то притрутся и научатся жить, не мешая друг другу, никто из них, этих пока что несостоявшихся будущих, не знал Ойкаву так, как нужно. Никто не видел, как он рос, не знал, как он в детстве боялся лягушек, как спрятал письмо для бабушки в ее любимую чайную коробку и закопал ее в саду, и как потом ужасно, безнадежно плакал (и Ивайзуми тогда стоял рядом, не знал, что делать, и готов был умереть, лишь бы Ойкаве стало полегче), и как тренировался — много-много тренировался, чтобы стать лучшим связующим, и как продолжает тренироваться…

— А помнишь, как мы подружились? — вдруг спросил Ойкава. Он перевернулся на спину и теперь смотрел в лицо Ивайзуми. Над ними шуршал раскидистыми ветвями гинкго.

— Как-как. Подрались, затем подружились, — буркнул Ивайзуми.

— Ага. Ты единственный, кто был ну. Нормальным, — на губах Ойкавы бродила пьяная полуулыбка.

Точнее, единственный, кто не поддался его обаянию. Ивайзуми вздохнул. Это был очень долгий, очень утомительный вечер. Усталость вдруг разом навалилась на него.

— Вот ты, Ива-чан, заботишься обо мне и рядом большую часть жизни. Может быть, ты тоже гей? — спросил вдруг Ойкава.

— Я твой друг, дубина, — смущенно ответил Ивайзуми. Он сам только что думал о чем-то похожем, но высказанное Ойкавой вот так, напрямую, оно казалось неправильным и пугающим. — И вообще, мне нравятся девушки. Наверное…

Ивайзуми не встречался ни с одной, не испытывал такого желания и считал это нормальным: у него не было на девушку времени. Многие его одноклассники и знакомые поступали так же. Откладывали время для поиска пары до института или даже после него.

— Ты же не пробовал, — уличил его Ойкава.

— А ты вот решил, что ты гей, хотя тоже не пробовал, — огрызнулся Ивайзуми.

Ойкава пьяно хихикнул.

— Я хотя бы целовался, — весело сказал он, — а ты, Ива-чан — нет.

— Если только целовался, грош цена такому опыту, — Ивайзуми нахмурился и покраснел.

— Помоги мне, — Ойкава протянул ему обе руки, и Ивайзуми с трудом усадил его, прислонив к плечу, чтобы он не съехал.

— Давай сделаем, как поступают друзья, — сказал Ойкава, глядя на Ивайзуми туманными бессмысленными глазами. — Ты поможешь мне, я — тебе.

— Это как? — начал было Ивайзуми, и тут Ойкава поцеловал его.

Это был поцелуй из категории «а потом я упал и случайно угодил губами в его рот». Они едва не столкнулись лбами, Ивайзуми вцепился Ойкаве в плечи, но все равно не смог удержать равновесия, и шлепнулся на скамейку, долбанувшись затылком. У Ойкавы был вкус какого-то приторного спиртного. Ивайзуми хотел бы отвернуться от Ойкавы, но испугался, что, если не сдаться, дальше станет хуже, и Ойкава не дай бог себе что-нибудь повредит. Тот, пару раз проведя языком по деснам Ивайзуми, приподнялся и торжественно провозгласил:

— Теперь ты целованный, Ива-чан.

После чего уткнулся ему лицом в плечо и уснул. Ивайзуми лежал, глядя вверх. На фоне мутного рыжеватого неба поводил ветвями гинкго. 

«Да ну это все, — решил Ивайзуми, — вызову такси».

* * *

— Ивайзуми-кун, хочешь кока-колы? — Мизогучи постучал пальцем по стеклу автомата.

— Нет, спасибо, — с некоторых пор Ивайзуми испытывал острую неприязнь к кока-коле.

— Ну, значит, чай, — решил Мизогучи.

Автомат с шумом выплюнул две бутылки. Ивайзуми стоял и, ежась, кутался в куртку, надетую поверх спортивного костюма. Мизогучи вытащил его с тренировки, и у Ивайзуми мерзли ноги. Тот вел себя так, словно не замечал этого. С другой стороны, Ивайзуми, как и Ойкава официально покинул клуб и, таким образом, Мизогучи больше не нес за него ответственности. Они в молчании отпили каждый из своей бутылки.

— Не буду ходить вокруг да около. Что с Ойкавой?

Ивайзуми поперхнулся:

— В смысле?

Мизогучи молча смотрел на него. 

— Все с ним в порядке.

Мизогучи с шумом отхлебнул чаю.

— Когда игрок покидает команду, он не перестает быть ее частью, — Мизогучи потер переносицу. — Вы с Ойкавой навсегда семпаи команды Сейджо.

Он помолчал.

— Ну что ж, раз ты говоришь, что все в порядке… — Мизогучи похлопал его по плечу. — Значит, так и есть. Извини, что вытащил. Ты замерз, наверное. Возвращайся.

— Да, я сейчас. Только допью…

Было холодно и темно. Ивайзуми топтался рядом с автоматом у велосипедной парковки. По ногам дуло. С Ойкавой было не все в порядке. После того как они официально ушли из команды — продолжили ходить на тренировки. С одной стороны, они очень явно оказались в стороне, их незаметно, но вполне однозначно исключили из общих тренировок, которые их не касались, и они тренировались вдвоем. Но при этом Ойкава вполне мог что-нибудь посоветовать, кохаи время от времени к ним подходили, и пару раз Ивайзуми видел, как Ойкава о чем-то разговаривает с тренером. И тут все прекратилось. Ойкава замкнулся. Он вроде бы вел себя как всегда, но стал молчалив. Ивайзуми и мог бы попробовать его растормошить, но не стал этого делать. Ему были отлично известны причины такого поведения Ойкавы. Все дело в том, что он и сам не знал, что делать.

Тогда, вечером, дотащив Ойкаву до квартиры Монтаро, он думал, что утром-то Ойкава у него получит. Но утром оказалось не до того: Ойкава проснулся с ужасным похмельем, и Ивайзуми, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, отпаивал его минералкой и какими-то антипохмельными шипучими таблетками, которые нашел в ванной. 

— Ива-чан, а что было-то? — беспомощно спрашивал его Ойкава, выныривая из жалоб на головную боль.

И Ивайзуми решил, что он все забыл, и это было такое облегчение. У него как будто гора с плеч свалилась. Они ехали домой, Ойкава то жаловался, то пил воду, а Ивайзуми думал, что теперь все будет по-прежнему.

Но по-прежнему не стало. Ойкава вдруг замолчал. Как и раньше, они каждое утро шли вместе в школу — в тишине. Ойкава делал, что Ивайзуми говорил ему: надевал наушники, если было холодно, шел разминаться, и на вопросы, что он хочет в подарок на Новый Год, вежливо улыбался и отвечал: «Ничего». 

Тишина росла между ними, как летняя плесень. Ивайзуми знал, что должен что-то сделать, но тонкий подход не был его стихией. Он мог прикрикнуть, швырнуть мяч… Неловкий поцелуй Ойкавы до сих пор горел у него во рту, как раскаленный камешек, спрятанный под язык. Прошло уже почти две недели, а он так ни разу и не пригласил Ойкаву в гости. Между тем у мамы опять было дежурство, а с отцом не было никакой разницы — он все равно все дни, кроме выходных, ночевал на работе.

Ивайзуми допил чай, выбросил бутылку в урну и вернулся в зал. Ноги у него совершенно заледенели. Ойкава торчал один в углу, подбрасывал и ловил мяч, как при подаче и при отдаче паса.

— Эй, Дуракава, — наверное, выражение лица у него было слишком решительное — парочка первокурсников немедленно убрались с его дороги.

Ойкава вежливо ему улыбнулся. Настолько вежливо, что Ивайзуми вдруг показалось, что Ойкава сейчас скажет ему что-то вроде: “Да, Ивайзуми-кун?”

При мысли об этом он весь покрылся холодным потом.

— Да, Ива-чан? — Ойкава поднял брови.

Ивайзуми незаметно выдохнул.

— Айда ко мне в гости.

На мгновение улыбку смыло с лица Ойкавы, он побледнел, взгляд стал загнанным. Ивайзуми моргнул, и все прошло.

— Ну, если ты приглашаешь… — все та же вежливая улыбка.

— Да. — Ивайзуми незаметно выдохнул.

* * *

В доме было холодно.

— Прошу прощения за вторжение, — Ойкава поклонился и вошел.

Ивайзуми смотрел, как он раздевается, и волновался. Его муторная тревога чем-то похожа была на тошноту.

— Так что, с меня рис? — Ойкава снова улыбался все той же непроницаемой улыбкой.

Между ними лежал узкий коридор, в котором они едва могли разойтись вдвоем. Между тем, Ойкава казался таким далеким…

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — попросил Ивайзуми.

Улыбка стекла с лица Ойкавы. Ивайзуми не включал в прихожей свет, и в этом сумраке лицо Ойкавы казалось совершенно белым, с темными провалами вместо глаз.

— Мы должны были сразу обо всем поговорить, а я…

— Нет, — вдруг попросил Ойкава. — Ива-чан, не надо. Что ты. Все в порядке.

Он силился улыбнуться, но у него не получалось. Ивайзуми никогда еще не видел такого страха на лице Ойкавы.

— Все по-прежнему. Давай пойдем, приготовим карри, а потом ляжем пораньше, — у Ойкавы был фальшивый, бодрый голос. Ивайзуми растерялся.

— Нну, давай…

— Я в ванну первый.

Ойкава что-то мурлыкал себе под нос все тем же искусственно-радостным тоном. Наверху хлопнула дверь. Ивайзуми прислонился затылком к стене, зажмурился и на долгое, сладкое мгновение позволил себе поверить, что все будет по-прежнему. Что они вместе как-то переживут бурю этого перехода из старшей школы в институт, как лодки выходят из полосы тайфуна в зону штиля. Что они будут тренироваться вместе, вместе снимут жилье и будут ходить на студенческие вечеринки, и готовить карри… А потом он представил, как Ойкава находит себе девушку, потому что это нормально и прилично. Или даже так: однажды он берет и влюбляется. Неважно, в кого. Ивайзуми открыл глаза. Стена у него под головой была холодная как камень. Слышно было, как в ванной льется вода. Вот если бы с самого начала все пошло бы иначе. Если бы Ойкава ничего не сказал в то утро. Ивайзуми вдруг понял, что для Ойкавы все это началось раньше. И что как здорово, что он сказал. Потому что действительно ведь мог промолчать, и тогда Ивайзуми все равно получил бы это — отстраненность и молчание, и понятия бы не имел, из-за чего все, и полез бы напролом, как он обычно и делал, и все бы разрушил. Наверное. 

«А вдруг я и так…» — подумал он, покрывшись гусиной кожей.

Он еле дождался, пока Ойкава выйдет из ванной. Тот открыл рот и уронил полотенце.

— Дуракава, — Ивайзуми зажал его в угол, — ничего не будет как прежде. И ничего не в порядке. И если хочешь что-то сказать — скажи. И вообще, с чего ты взял, что ты гей?

Про Ойкаву Ивайзуми знал, что его нужно брать напором — под давлением он собирается. Вот и теперь Ойкава выпрямился и задрал подбородок. Ивайзуми с досадой вспомнил, что он выше.

— С тебя, — сказал Ойкава, глядя на него сверху вниз, из-за чего его взгляд казался высокомерным и презрительным.

Держать себя в руках оказалось легко — Ивайзуми слишком сильно удивился, чтобы вспылить.

— А Ничоме тогда зачем?

— Потому что я подумал, вдруг мне просто мужчины нравятся, — Ойкава пожал плечами. Он вдруг сдулся, как шарик, который проткнули железной спицей. — Я, наверное, пойду, — сказал он вдруг, помолчав.

— Куда, — Ивайзуми крепко ухватил его за рукав. — У тебя голова мокрая, простынешь.

— Всегда такой заботливый, Ива-чан, — улыбка Ойкавы была нежной и горькой.

Ивайзуми всегда думал, что Ойкава все, что Ивайзуми отдает в их дружбу, воспринимает как должное. Ивайзуми думал, если они перестанут дружить, его рана окажется больнее, а Ойкава найдет других друзей, пусть и не таких близких, и на этом успокоится.

— Эй, Дуракава, — Ивайзуми изменил голос, и он откашлялся, — давай попробуем, что ли.

Ойкава посмотрел на него почти враждебно.

— А если ты потом пожалеешь? Или тебе не понравится? А что насчет девушек?

— Ну мы же справлялись как-то все это время. А про девушек я ничего не знаю…

Это решение он не обдумывал, оно вызрело в нем постепенно, исподволь. У них так часто бывало с Ойкавой: Ивайзуми поддерживал его, а Ойкава указывал ему путь. Ивайзуми всегда был спортивным, его готовы были принять в любой спорт — в футбол, в баскетбол, в теннис. Но Ойкава захотел волейбол. И Ивайзуми подумал — почему бы и нет? И если с самого начала это не было его идеальное, выстраданное решение, со временем оно стало именно таким. 

«Быть может, — думал Ивайзуми, — это такое же…»

Ойкава вышел из ванны в юкате, согретый и розовый. Ивайзуми засунул руку ему за пазуху и провел от шеи до пояса.

— Ай, Ива-чан, холодно, — взвизгнул Ойкава. А потом рассмеялся. Точь-в-точь как прежде.

«Манипулятор хренов», — подумал Ивайзуми. Его попустило до дрожи в руках. 

Ойкава смотрел на него, и глаза у него были широко распахнутые, по-детски удивленные.

— Ну не надо так, — шепнул Ивайзуми и потянулся за поцелуем.

У Ойкавы подрагивали губы. Ивайзуми, прижался ртом к его губам, глубоко вдохнул. От Ойкавы пахло его новогодним мандариновым гелем для душа. 

— Так ничего не выйдет.

От движения его губ и улыбки в голосе Ивайзуми пробило дрожью. 

— Вот так, — мягко шепнул Ойкава, обнял его и поцеловал по-настоящему.

В какой-то момент Ивайзуми думал, что когда все закончится, он скажет что-то вроде: ну и ничего особенного. И будет выглядеть круто и гордо. Все вышло не так. Ойкава целовал его, и Ивайзуми, не догадавшись закрыть глаза, видел, какие густые у него ресницы. Ему стало трудно дышать. Ойкава прижался к нему, теплый, вкусно пахнущий, ближе, чем когда-либо до этого. А еще — Ойкава целовал его. Трогал его губы своими губами, и обнял его, положив неожиданно тяжелую руку на поясницу. Ивайзуми казалось, что мысли из его головы исчезли, сменившись розовой сахарной ватой в блестках. Ойкава напоследок поцеловал его в уголок рта.

Ивайзуми, обессиленный, зачарованно смотрел, как Ойкава медленно поднимает ресницы. Его взгляд был не просто близким, он был глубоким, и темным и бесстыдным. У Ивайзуми были какие-то сомнения, куча их, целая коллекция. Но тут он вспомнил — на уровне прикосновений — что знает Ойкаву. Знает его давно и полно. Он понял, что они справятся.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава прислонился лбом к его лбу. — Мне теперь не до карри.

Ивайзуми рассеянно гладил его по рукам, то собирая рукава юкаты в гармошку, то отпуская их.

— Ага, — пробормотал он рассеянно.

— Ты же вроде бы принял душ в школе после тренировки?

Ивайзуми, очнувшись, посмотрел Ойкаве в лицо. У того был уверенный взгляд, взгляд превосходства, который означал, что Ойкава в своей стихии, что он опять на коне. В таких случаях Ивайзуми чаще всего хотелось подойти и рявкнуть на него. Но не теперь.

— Я хотел согреться…

Ойкава взял его за рукав и поволок. На лестнице Ивайзуми едва не споткнулся. В какой-то момент у него возникло опасение, что в целости и сохранности они до комнаты не доберутся, особенно когда Ойкава остановился на половине лестницы, притиснул Ивайзуми к стене и принялся целовать с полубезумным лицом. И целовал его не только в губы, но и в глаза, и в щеки, и в виски. Ивайзуми жмурился и, оглушенный, на каждый поцелуй ответно двигал губами.

— Мне нужно раздеться, — нерешительно сказал Ивайзуми, глядя на кровать.

Они ничего не успели — ни поужинать, ни посидеть за котацу, ни расстелить футон. «Наверное, теперь и не нужно», — подумал Ивайзуми. Эйфорический угар быстро проходил, он вдруг почувствовал себя усталым. Принятое решение — это хорошо, теперь нужно было его обдумать. Ивайзуми готов был взять на себя ответственность.

На улице было темно, и комната походила на сумеречный грот. Все было серое и голубоватое.

— Тоору, — помолчав, тихо позвал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава вздрогнул, — не нужно торопиться…

Он не хотел торопиться, все произошло ожидаемо, но вместе с тем и внезапно. Ойкава отпустил его руку и отвернулся. Ивайзуми смотрел, как он раздевается. Юката неожиданно громко и сухо зашуршала, как будто Ойкава выворачивался из оберточной бумаги. Он стоял спиной, и в темноте комнаты его спина, светлое пятно, словно бы чуть-чуть размытое по краям, выглядела уязвимой и беззащитной.

Ивайзуми решил, что зря порой демонизирует Ойкаву. Наверное, он тоже очень устал…

В маленькой комнате достаточно было одного шага, чтобы дойти до стены, двери и окна. Достаточно было вытянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться до Ойкавы. Ивайзуми положил руку ему между лопаток. Ойкава был весь в мурашках. Вся жизнь вдруг показалась Ивайзуми маленькой комнатой с Ойкавой в центре. Ну, зато у них было время… Он обнял Ойкаву со спины.

— Ну вот, замерз.

— Ты же не сбежишь, Ива-чан?

— Сбегу, конечно. Утреннюю пробежку никто не отменял…

Ойкава повернулся в его руках, положил голову ему на плечо. Его непослушные вихры защекотали Ивайзуми шею. Объятие его оказалось жестковато.

«Обжимаемся, как в слезливой дораме», — смущенно подумал Ивайзуми.

Только в дорамах обжимались в одежде.

— Лезь под одеяло.

Ойкава заныл, что ему будет холодно, и так не честно. Жалобы его выглядели бы серьезней, если бы он не начал зевать. Ивайзуми запихнул его в кровать и принялся раздеваться, надеясь, что за это время Ойкава, тоже вымотанный сверх меры, быстренько уснет. Как только Ивайзуми лег под одеяло, Ойкава прижался к нему.

— У тебя ноги холодные, как у лягушки…

Ивайзуми столько раз видел Ойкаву голым — в онсене, в ванной, в раздевалке. Нагота Ойкавы не вызывала у него никаких эмоций, как, в общем-то, и его собственная. Им нечего было стесняться и не за что испытывать стыд. Ойкава сунул ногу между ног Ивайзуми.

В тишине стало слышно, как за окнами шуршит ветер.

— Мы никогда не спали вместе голыми, — Ойкава дышал Ивайзуми в ключицу.

— Спали, конечно, — Ивайзуми машинально гладил его по спине. — Помнишь, в средней школе, когда у меня летом сломался кондиционер, а ты не хотел домой?

— Тогда не считается. Мы были не до конца голые, и ты меня гнал.

— Было жарко, а ты прижимался… — Ивайзуми запустил руку в волосы Ойкавы.

Такие густые… пальцы запутались в прядях. Нужно было спать: никто не отменял учебу. Ивайзуми подтянул Ойкаву повыше и поцеловал его. Ему было неловко ничего не уметь, но он решил, что намерение важнее. Ойкава ответил на поцелуй сначала вяло, а потом рот его согрелся, и он запустил язык в рот Ивайзуми. Тот сначала едва не подавился от неожиданности, а потом все стало очень плохо: его равнодушие к их обоюдной наготе вдруг отступило. Ойкава был уже совершенно не то же самое, что десять, шесть лет, даже год назад. У Ивайзуми лоб покрылся холодным потом — Ойкава, не прерывая поцелуя, в котором было что-то от замедленной пытки, робко погладил Ивайзуми сначала по плечу, потом по груди, и от смущенной этой ласки у Ивайзуми встал, как никогда не вставал на порнуху. Ивайзуми, задохнувшись, вырвался из поцелуя, откинув голову. 

— Ива-чан? — в голосе у Ойкавы было недоумение. Одеяло перекосилось, под него затек холодный воздух. 

Ивайзуми пыхтел как паровоз. Ойкава мимолетно коснулся его живота, а потом он взял в руку член Ивайзуми. В комнате повисла тишина. Ивайзуми пялился в потолок, изукрашенный цветными кольцами, которые плыли у него перед глазами, и испытывал кромешный стыд, не понимая его причины.

— Ива-чан, — медово протянул Ойкава, — посмотри на меня.

— Не буду, — буркнул Ивайзуми.

Лицо Ойкавы всплыло над ним, довольное лисье лицо с прикрытыми томными глазами и улыбочкой. К влажному лбу прилипли пряди. У Ивайзуми в животе как будто что-то сжалось. Ему хотелось закрыть лицо руками, чтобы Ойкава не пялился, но при этом так, чтобы самому видеть Ойкаву с этим его непривычным выражением лица — торжествующим и жадным.

— Ива-чааааан, — протянул Ойкава, пропел, как он это делал, когда хотел уговорить Ивайзуми на какую-нибудь авантюру или что-то выпросить. И потом погладил Ивайзуми по члену.

— Можно, я умру? — спросил Ивайзуми у потолка и у Ойкавы.

— Это было обидно, — шепнул Ойкава ему в ухо, лизнув, а потом лег на Ивайзуми сверху и придавил его.

До Ивайзуми вдруг дошла одна очень простая вещь: у Ойкавы тоже стоял. Они согрели кровать, под одеялом стало по-особенному душно. Ивайзуми согнул ноги в коленях и раздвинул их. Ойкава, поерзав, удобно устроился.

— Все ребра мне оттоптал, Дуракава, — Ивайзуми не знал, что делать и как себя вести. 

Внизу живота ворочалось пронзительное спазматическое возбуждение. Ивайзуми хотел Ойкаву, чтобы тот ему подрочил и, наверное, чтобы трахнул — не прямо сейчас, но в ближайшее когда-нибудь, но как сказать об этом, как попросить об этом, он не представлял. Вот только что они дружили с Ойкавой, и все было просто и понятно, что делать, что говорить, даже чего хотеть. И вот снова Ивайзуми потерялся, и не готов…

Он опустил руки и нерешительно сжал задницу Ойкавы. На короткое мгновение он вдруг стал ужасно тяжелым, Ивайзуми вдавило в матрас.

— Дурака…

Ойкава смотрел на него, и глаза у него блестели так, словно он вот-вот заплачет. Ивайзуми тут же забыл о своих затруднениях.

— Ты чего это? — спросил он страшным шепотом и перевернулся, не выпуская Ойкаву.

Они запутались в одеяле и едва не грохнулись.

— Ива-чаааан, — глаза у Ойкавы были на мокром месте. Он завозился, а потом двумя руками обнял Ивайзуми за шею.

«Как в слезливом порно», — подумал Ивайзуми, подхватил Ойкаву одной рукой под поясницу и неловко потерся об него.

Ойкава громко вдохнул и вытаращился. 

Ивайзуми было неудобно, рука, на которую он опирался, то и дело соскальзывала, он был весь потный, и Ойкава был потный, горячий и тяжелый. У Ивайзуми звенело в ушах, так он его хотел. Он терся об Ойкаву, и удовольствия, физического удовольствия в этом было довольно-таки мало, он то и дело промахивался, ему казалось, что он или вот-вот что-нибудь себе натрет, или уже натер. Ойкава лежал под ним с остекленевшим темным взглядом, румянцем во все лицо и шею, с приоткрытым ртом и время от времени словно бы механически постанывал. Ивайзуми чем дальше, тем больше казалось, что оргазм убьет его, как осколочная граната, внезапно разорвавшаяся в районе копчика. Его отчаянное желание Ойкавы подвывало где-то в солнечном сплетении.

— Ива-чан, — задыхаясь, сказал Ойкава, — ты скулишь…

Ивайзуми поцеловал его. Они целовались и целовались, чмокая и хлюпая, у Ивайзуми шумело в ушах. Он быстро начал задыхаться и попробовал приподняться, но Ойкава не отпустил, потянулся за ним, нависнув над кроватью. Комната, как казалось Ивайзуми, превратилась в раскаленную печь. 

— Погоди, — пробормотал он прямо в поцелуй. 

Ойкава зло брыкнулся, и они рухнули обратно. Ивайзуми пытался отдышаться, но Ойкава ему не дал. Его объятия казались объятиями питона. Он жарко дохнул Ивайзуми в ухо, прикусил мочку. Он тек под Ивайзуми и терся об него целиком, горячий и жадный. И Ивайзуми отдался ему, расслабившись и подчинившись ритму. Ему было тесно, он лизнул Ойкаву в висок, пот его горчил.

— Тоору, — шепнул он.

Ойкава оскалился, смял задницу Ивайзуми и несколько раз грубо вжался в него пахом.

Ивайзуми всхлипнул — «какой пиздец» — и кончил. Это было как будто он залпом проглотил вулкан за мгновение до извержения. В ушах у него звенело, глаза заволокло красным. Видение лица Ойкавы, искаженного словно бы сладкой болью, нырнуло в его память, как комета с горячечным алым следом.

— Надо помыться, — промямлил Ивайзуми в плечо Ойкавы.

Они так и лежали, спаявшись. Ивайзуми казалось, прошли века. Он висел в чудесной полудреме, Ойкава дышал: вдох-выдох, и Ивайзуми поднимало и опускало в ритме его дыхания.

— Мммхммм, — пробормотал Ойкава, и его бормотание отозвалось вибрацией у Ивайзуми в костях.

Его словно бы выбросило на берег после бури и кораблекрушения, и он валялся среди обломков и заново осознавал себя — живым. Живым и с Ойкавой.

Не поворачивая головы, он лизнул Ойкаву в плечо. Тот вяло хихикнул.

— Щекотно, Ива-чан, — его шепот прозвучал как будто у Ивайзуми прямо в голове.

— Дурацкий первый раз…

Ойкава, кажется, уже спал. Ивайзуми гладил его по волосам, и ему было хорошо. Он и Ойкава. У них все получится.


End file.
